1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wrapping container for individually wrapping an interlabial pad of such a structure as facilitates surely and sanitarily fixing and unfixing the interlabial pad between the labia, and an individual wrapping body of the interlabial pad.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sanitary napkin and a tampon are used generally as female sanitary products. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin. Moreover, as for the tampon, there have been great efforts for relieving the foreign feeling and the discomfort when wearing the sanitary products and intervaginal wearing trouble due to the nature of those products.
Under such situation, sanitary products of the interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product positioned between the sanitary napkin and the tampon in recent years.
The interlabial pad is fixed by inserting it between the labia, having characteristics that it is difficult to cause the leak of menstrual blood because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin and psychological resistance thereof on wearing is lower than that of the tampon which is inserted into the vagina.
Here, as to such an interlabial pad, developments and arrangements concerning the materials therefore and their peripheral members are insufficient.
The present invention has been made considering the problems as the above, and the purpose is to provide a preferred wrapping container for wrapping the interlabial pad as a preferred handling member of the interlabial pad.
Moreover, another purpose is to provide a wrapping container which can smoothly be held on a fingertip at the time of opening the wrapping container of the interlabial pad having a finger insertion opening.